guardiansofgahoolefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goth
Goth is a character created by user Odelayowl. "On your way up, please take me up. On your way down, don't let me down." - Goth, London Goth (formally Goth of Caledon) is a fan character created by user Odelayowl. He is a Northern Hawk Owl, Surnia ulula, and is a major character in the fanfiction Travellers of Mac'Greer. History Broken Wings (prequel) Goth was born in Southern Ontario, Canada, the only child of his mother Cordillera and father Coleus. At the time of his hatching, his aunt "Obee" Obelia and newborn cousin Canuck were sharing a hollow. Canuck observed that his new cousin had remarkably dark downy feathers, and started calling him "Goth", not aware Goth owls were renegades that went around stealing things while dying their feathers black. Goth grew up a model owlet, learning to fly. One night he was drawn to the singing of a Saw-whet Owl named Junipré, and took singing lessons from him. Goth learned that Junipré had an egg that was due to hatch, a male named June. One night, while Goth was practicing, several Asio-genus owls with feathers painted black burst out of the bushes and killed Junipré without warning. Before he died, he told Goth to tell his son June "The world is yours." Goth, troubled, flies away to Newfoundland, where he falls asleep on a ship. the ship made its way to the Firth of Tay in Scotland, where Goth flies off. he eventually ends up in a small village called Inchture. To Venture Goth rests on the stump of a redwood tree in Inchture, where he is approached by Levi, a young Barn Owl. Upon Levi's rash decision to attempt to fly to the "Alba Cliffs" of England, goth decides to come along. They later come across a young Tawny Owl, Aj, who comes along with them as well. The Great Journey While making their way across the Scottish countryside, Goth shows off his flying skills. Levi crashs into Goth and Aj upon loosing his bearings while flying in the current of a roll cloud, but realize they've made it to the Firth of Tay. While passing through, they meet an elderly Barn Owl named Sheardown, who insists they take his grandson Dunn with them. They rest in a coastal Spirit Wood, where Goth reveals he has a phobia of scrooms. Goth an Aj don't get along too well, Aj referring to Goth as a thug and Goth mocking his love of the human band The Beatles. They make it to the border of England, where Goth sings the song Good Life by OneRepublic, the others providing backing vocals and percussion. (I'm also really into Happy Feet, I added a few songs in there) While flying they come across a crying Barn Owl owlet named Jules. They attempt to comfort him, but he flies off, cursing his Da, who abandoned him. London Goth, Levi, Aj and Dunn fly into the suburbs of London, where they're greeted by a resident barn owl named Roy. Roy warns then that en route to the English Channel, they'll pass through the territory of Jack the Ripper, a mysterious Melanistic barn owl who has been known to murder his mates. Roy offers to fly with them to a train station where he's meeting his mate, a non-native Oriental Bay Owl. Goth and his friends flying into London and perch on a large glass building. (30 St Mary Axe) There they meet a friendly barn owl named Rostro, with whom they have a short conversation. Flying through London's streets, Goth recites a few line of Good Life. Goth and his friends approach the London Eye, and perch on the top of a compartment with a bunch of school children inside. Goth humours the children by pretending to faint and plummet to the ground, then flies up to face them and hoots. They soon after meet a female barn owl named Macall, who Levi quickly befriends. Goth thinks that Levi has a crush on Macall, which he finds quite amusing, but later on becomes jealous of Macall. The next night Macall offers to fly them to Tower Bridge, where they're approached by owls with their feathers died orange, yellow, blue, red, purple, and all manner of colours. The owls claim to be "Heddvens", or owl hippies. Goth shows a great disdain for hippies, saying "I don't have time for hippies and their religious and spiritual beliefs. It's absurd" Levi, Goth and their friends agree to attend a Heddven convention, urged by an owl with the nickname Fenwyk. They land on a roof among other Heddvens, making small talk with a young short-eared owl Heddven dubbed Ultimate Spinach. Goth spots Roy and his bay owl mate Yoshi, and has an instant hate for her. Without preamble, Goth attacks Yoshi and kicks her off the roof, and he, his friends, and Ultimate Spinach, who quickly interjects that his true name is Saar, escape. Personality Goth is kind, friendly, enthusiastic, and pretty easygoing. He's able to emotionally let go of things quite easily, having left his homeland behind, and hence is very loose and carefree. He enjoys the company of others, never really relishing in solidarity. As he was maturing, he longed for a mate, and once he did have a mate, Onnika, proved to be a very good father. He is good friends with Levi and Dunn, and although there was some conflict bewteen him, Aj and Macall when they first met, they became good friends as well. He's very loyal to his home country and family. Category:Males Category:Northern Hawk Owls Category:Protagonists Category:Characters